


Rose from the Desert

by HauntedAutomaton



Series: Inspired by Art [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Gems, Gen, Pre-Canon, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedAutomaton/pseuds/HauntedAutomaton
Summary: The minerals of Beta Kindergarten were all wrong for traditional gem growth. When they expected Amethysts, they got Jaspers. When they wanted Peridots, they got Fayalites. And when they needed a Rose Quartz, they got a Desert Rose.





	Rose from the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a lovely piece of Gemsona art that can be seen here:
> 
> http://charliechickadee.tumblr.com/post/157963884110/a-gemsona-request-of-desert-rose-selenite-for
> 
> The other new gem mentioned here is a Fayalite. Fayalite is an olivine type mineral, like Peridot, and she functions as a Beta-grown technician.  
> I imagine her looking like a dark orange Peridot with an off-center angular hair style.
> 
> Fayalite mineral:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fayalite#/media/File:Fayalite_crystal_group_-_Ochtendung,_Eifel,_Germany.jpg

          Beta had been unable to contact Homeworld for weeks. Fayalite made the call to implant another full layer of quartzes. With the number of cracked and damaged soldiers taking refuge from the rebels in the Kindergarten, she even decided to risk using one of the rare Rose-type crystal seeds. The mineral content here was all kinds of wrong for growing a Rose Quartz, but maybe they could get another miracle like the perfect Jasper…

          It was a rushed growth cycle. It had to be. Even with Fayalite’s constant care, she only managed a 53% emergence rate. Of the gems that did make it, many were almost unfit for even basic guard duty. There wasn’t a shard of hope in the Kindergartener’s mind that the Rose-type they so desperately needed would manage to form in this environment. But sometimes, lightning does strike twice. In the middle of a bitter desert night, long after Fayalite had stopped monitoring the Rose injection, she emerged. Smaller than a quartz should be, but she wasn’t even technically a quartz. It seemed the Beta Kindergarten had a knack for producing miracles. Fortunate, because by then, that was all that kept the place running.

          The change was immediate. This new miracle, this Desert Rose, put the injured back on their feet. She rallied the defects, and her healing touch even gave them strength they didn’t think possible. They were a real force again. Beta was back.

          With their newfound strength, they pushed out of the confines of the canyon, and were even able to retake a communication spire. Fayalite herself had almost been shattered in the offensive, but Desert Rose was by her side. Even before the fighting had died down, the technician was back on her feet, hooking in a line to Homeworld, letting them know that Beta was still alive. This was the moment she would regret for the rest of her life.

          “What is it?” Desert Rose knelt beside her friend. “Are you still hurt? Did I miss anything?” She began to unwrap her hand, but Fayalite finally spoke up with a shudder.

          “No…no I’m fine I just…got through…”

          “So do we have new orders? Are they sending more gems?”

          Fayalite swallowed a gulp of dry air. “Yes, we have orders.”

          “Then what are we waiting for?” growled the massive Jasper. She strode into the base of the spire with handfuls of gems. Amethysts, a couple Peridots, and even a Rose Quartz. Desert Rose saw the glint of pink in Jasper’s massive grip, and looked up hopefully at the soldier.

          “Not her.” confirmed Jasper. “Get these traitors to detention.” she said to a passing Carnelian, handing off her trophies. “Now like I said,” she continued to Fayalite, “what are we waiting for? We can’t hold this place for long. What are our orders.”

          Fayalite re-read the missive for the fifth time, hoping to try to find some way to interpret the instructions in a way that made sense.

          After she was certain there was no room for “creative license,” she responded. “We are to prepare for evacuation. Abandon the Kindergarten site, and make for the Galaxy Warp.”

          “WHAT!?” bellowed Jasper.

          Desert Rose winced, and slowly put a bare hand on Fayalite’s shoulder. “Keep going,” she whispered, “It’ll be alright.”

          Fayalite felt a little strength return to her, and summarized the final instruction. “We are to also…we are to also detain any Rose Quartz or Rose-archetype gems as traitors, and deliver them to Blue Diamond once we extract.”

          Jasper filled the communication spire with a deafening silence. Her eyes were set on Desert Rose, and the Rose gem could only return the wordless gaze.

          “Go,” Jasper finally spoke.

          “Where?”

          “The Crystal Gems take prisoners. And from what I can tell, Rose Quartz doesn’t shatter anyone who isn’t a Diamond.”

          “I’m not betraying you!” Desert Rose welled up to her full height against Jasper’s towering form.

          “No,” spoke up Fayalite, “You’re not. And we aren’t about to betray you either. Now go! You have to get out before Fire Agate finds out about these orders. You can head out into the desert and surrender to the rebels when they take the spire.”

          Desert Rose shifted her foot in the sand. “What about you…won’t they-”

          “We’ll manage,” Jasper assured her. “This one here can do some fancy coding and make it look like you were never here.”

          Fayalite nodded, “But don’t worry, none of us will forget you.”

          Desert Rose jumped between them and pulled both gems into a tight hug. For once, she felt like she was the one gaining strength from the touch.

          As soon as she broke the hug, she was away. The desert night welcomed her, and soon the Crystal Gems would have a chance to as well. She never betrayed her fellow Betas, but she was treated well. Maybe she would have formed true friendships among the rebels. The plan was to even introduce her to the infamous Rose Quartz herself. But there just wasn’t enough time. The war ended, and with it’s terrible end, so much was lost.


End file.
